My Love
by Lollydolly8
Summary: (Based On Any McFLY Member) A night of pleasure is spent with your lover, only you wake up to a twisted version of Deja Vu! (Epilogue now up!) (Story completed)
1. My Love

I woke up all of a sudden and sat bolt upright in my king sized bed, I gasped for air and wiped the perspiration off my forehead with the back of my hand. I took in my surroundings.  
Darkness still occupied my bedroom apart from a hint of light that shone from the digits of my alarm clock informing me it was only two in the morning. I looked over to my left seeing the back of a muscular figure lead beside me, his mid-length hair stuck out in every direction with a little strand against his jaw line shaping his face perfectly, i watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically with every breath as he slept peacefully, his tattooed arm wrapped around the pillows his head was resting on. My eyes slowly wondered down his perfectly toned body to where the bedsheets covered him from the waist down, the band of his Calvin Klein boxers was just about on show.  
"It was only a dream" I whispered to myself with relief, glad to see his sleeping form beside me  
I didn't want to wake him so i quietly left the warmth of my bed in to the chill that resided outside, my expensive pair of lacey white underwear kept certain areas protected from the cold and goosebumps had made an appearance on the bare skin that was on show. I walked around to his side of the bed, my arms wrapped around my torso trying to lock in some warmth and i knelt down on the floor so i was face to face with this gorgeous hunk of a man.  
I looked at him in awe taking in every little detail of his facial features, I still couldn't believe how lucky i was to have captured the heart of this amazing man as I'm not one of the prettiest faces that has entered his life in the past and it scared me to think that one day he may leave me for someone prettier!  
I reluctantly reached out and placed my hand on to his stubbled cheek, guiding my thumb softly over the roughness that lay there. I couldn't help myself.  
I had to make sure he wasn't a figment of my imagination after that horrible dream i had experienced.  
He stirred in the bed letting out a couple of soft groans as he slowly revealed to me his piercing blue eyes that i've been lost in many times before, a small flicker of worry appeared in them as he saw me in front of him  
"Are you ok baby?" He asked sleepily and moved his hand towards my face pushing back a strand of lose hair behind my ear  
"I'd rather not talk about it...I just want you to kiss me right now" I whispered in reply inching further towards him until our lips grazed each other  
He looked lovingly in to my eyes and glanced down at my lips that were now aching to connect with his even more, he rested his hand on the back of my neck and began to close the small gap between us.  
My lips were tingling at his touch and the passion was oozing out of every stroke of his tongue, neither of us wanted the feeling of passion and lust to subside, so with our lips still firmly locked he shuffled back to allow the space for me to join him under the covers once again, his muscular frame bridged over the top of my small feminine body informing me he was now the dominant party and he was now in control of the situation.  
He nuzzled his head into the crease of my neck and continued to plant his kisses down to my collar bone, every spot he kissed tingled with antisipation causing the rest of my body to be needy and want to endure the same sensation, i could feel him pushing his free hand behind my back and i knowingly arched it upwards for easier access as he unclasped my lace bra and peeled it away in a slow seductive manner, he placed the palm of his hand on my breast massaging it gently causing my nipple to hardened under his touch and my breath to become ragged.  
Once he was satified with the reaction my body gave, he leant towards me so our lips locked once more in a passionate embrace and i felt his hand glide down the outline of my curved figure, he must have been able to read my mind as his fingers then trailed up the inside of my thigh to the area where i wanted him the most stopping just millimetres away. I let out a moan of frustration.  
"I need you babe...I need to feel you inside me...right now" I demanded after forcing myself away from his addictive kisses  
"I want you to beg for it" His husky voice whispered in my ear  
"Babe, I beg you...Pleeease!...I need you now, Pleeeeease!" I whined as i couldn't take the frustration any longer  
"Why didn't you just say so" He replied with a smirk and before i knew it he was straight up inside of me with no messing around, a gasp escaped my lips as i wasn't expecting such a quick motion  
I was too caught up in the moment that i didn't exactly remember every little detail that happened but i felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and i knew what was coming, i was so longing for this orgasm to take place and i hoped that we would both be able to enjoy this feeling at the same time, i dug my nails in to his back as i came closer to my release, my breathing had become shorter and faster and my hips bucked against him as i felt myself tighten around his manhood, we both let out a satisfied moan...

~*~  
I woke up suddenly and sat bolt upright in my king sized bed, I wiped away the perspiration on my forehead with the back of my hand and took in my surroundings.  
Darkness still occupied my bedroom apart from a hint of light that shone from the digits of my alarm clock informing me it was only two in the morning. I was confused.  
I looked over to my left seeing the back of a muscular figure lead beside me, his mid-length hair stuck out in every direction with a little strand against his jaw line shaping his face perfectly, but this time he didn't look so peaceful in his sleep, he was still fully clothed in one of his best black suits and he was mumbling to himself as if he was having a bad dream, his bedside lamp was alight and the table it sat on was filled to the brim with empty beer bottles and scrunched up tissues.  
I didn't want to wake him, so i quietly left the warmth of my bed in to the chill that resided outside, I looked down to see i was no longer in my expensive pair of lacey white underwear that i was previously wearing, instead i wore my plum coloured skater dress and wedged boots leaving me even more confused than before. I tottled over to my full length mirror in the corner of the room to see i had my makeup on and my hair styled in a smooth, elegant updo as if i was going out somewhere nice for the evening, out the corner of my eye i could see something glistening within the fabric of the carpet and as i neared i noticed several shards of broken glass spread across the floor and a tattooed arm draped over the edge of the bed with a half filled bottle of beer still in hand, i squatted down to his level avoiding any glass and looked at him in awe taking in every little detail of his facial features. He looked entirely different from the man i saw moments before, his skin was pale and grey looking, his eyes were puffy with red blotches surrounding them and deep black circles set underneath them as if he'd been crying non stop and hadn't slept in a week.  
I noticed a cream coloured booklet peaking out from beneath his pillow and i carefully removed it to see if there was some information to indicate why this man was in such a vulnerable state.  
I gasped in shock at what i saw instantly dropping the little booklet to the floor and held my hand over my mouth in shock as my mind worked overtime to come up with some kind of an understanding, I slowly sat on the edge of the bed and my eyes once again rested on the figure that lay there, tears started to stream down my face with no sign of stopping and reality then hit me, but i struggled to find a memory of how it had happened, the only image i could picture in my mind was the amazing night that i had spent with the man that lay in front of me causing me to doubt whether or not it was a memory or just a really risque dream!  
I bent down to retrieve the booklet from the floor and stared at my picture, a small smile escaped my lips as i began to appreciate how beautiful i looked, a natural beauty with a bright, energetic smile full of happiness and love, it had soon faded as the words above my image haunted my mind _'In Loving Memory'_


	2. Epilogue

I gazed at my reflection in my full length mirror and smoothed down the material of my plum coloured skater dress turning in every direction to make sure I looked fabulous from every angle, my make up was flawless and my hair was pulled back into a sleek bun with two loose wavy strands of hair that shaped the contours of my face. After all i was told to look my best for tonight and i think i had nailed it!  
"Babe, are you ready to go?" A sexy male voice yelled up the stairs  
"Just a minute" I yelled back in reply and reached over to my favourite perfume spraying my wrists and lower neck area with it's beautiful aroma  
I checked myself over just once more in the mirror and gave myself a satified nod. I slipped on my black wedged ankle boots, snatched my handbag off my bed and rushed to the top of the stairs where i slowly, but carefully decended down them to avoid any accidents or injuries, i looked up instantly to see my gorgeous man wearing a smart dress shirt and trousers, he looked very formal and was staring up at me with admiration. I could see a twinkle of lust in his mesmerizing eyes, it very much reminded me of the scene in the Titanic movie when Rose walks elegantly down the stairs in her beautiful gown to meet Jack (The man of her dreams) who was stood with the same look in his eyes as she approached.  
"Wow...Babe, Y-you look stunning!" He said as he scanned every inch of my body taking in the view  
When i reached the last step on the staircase, i smiled up at him and draped my arms loosly around his neck as we were stood at exactly the same height, he placed his large manly hands onto my waist  
"You're the only man that i want to look good for and i love it when i almost take your breath away, it's so cute" I teased and lightly kissed the tip of his nose  
We looked at each other intently knowing that the next move we made was vital as it would decide to whether we were still heading out on our date night or staying at home beneath the sheets of our comfy king sized bed.  
"You have no idea how glad i am to have you as my girlfriend and i know what you're going to say 'There are prettier girls out there' and 'Why did you pick me?' but love isn't picky babe, it just happens and I love you so damn much, you're beautiful" He announced and tucked one of the wavy strands of hair behind my ear  
I felt my heart melt at his words, but I knew we wouldn't be going anywhere if i carried on what this gorgeous man had started, as much as i wanted to spend the whole evening with him getting 'down and dirty' in the bed sheets, we hadn't been out for a date in a long time because it always ended the same, things would heat up and then we'd want each others love before we got out of the front door but this time i was determinded to go out on this date and keep my sexual desires on hold until we returned home.  
"You're such a sweety and i love you too, but we're going to be late for our reservation if we don't make a move now" I said as i tore away from his gaze and looked at the clock on the wall  
I walked passed him on the stairs and picked up his car keys from the dining table, dangling and shaking them in my grip with a little smirk on my face  
"Get a move on! This sexy lady wants to go out for a nice romantic dinner at a nice restaurant with her handsome boyfriend"  
He rolled his eyes with a little annoyance and sighed as he walked towards me, he tried to retrieve his car keys but i wasn't letting go as i knew he was annoyed about the fact we weren't going to be staying home and i wanted to wind him up further  
"You should know by now baby, the longer i wait for the goods the more animalistic i become, Just you wait until we get back from this meal" He said with a wink  
I instantly let go of the car keys in shock and he walked outside to get the car started knowing what kind of state he had left me in, I could feel the heat building up in my face and between my legs at the very thought of his plans when we returned home, I had only seen this side of him a couple of times as we always gave in to each other too soon and i was looking forward to seeing his animalistic side again.  
I put my hand to my chest and took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down and walked to the car locking up the house behind me.

~*~  
I had no idea which restaurant we were visiting and i just sat quietly with my legs crossed watching us drive through a couple small towns and drive along the main road at 60mph and singing along to the radio. I was finding it hard to keep my dirty thoughts at bay and kept glancing over towards the drivers side to admire the man that was a main part of them, i firstly admired his strong arms that were hidden away by his long sleeved shirt and the way his hair was styled so perfectly making him look even more handsome, I even admired the small playful smile that appeared on his face when he realised i was looking over at him and reacting the way he wanted me too.  
"We can pull over somewhere if you can't wait any longer?" He chuckled not taking his eyes off the road  
"Why? Are you struggling to keep your hands off me?" I said turning the question back at him  
"Babe, You know me too well, but i also know you extremely well...So what do you say, it's dark nobody will notice us?" He asked as he took a quick glance at me. I sighed.  
"It been a long time since we've both went out on a proper date night together, so the answer is No...No matter how much i want you right now, it's going to have to wait" I replied crossing my legs tighter together as the familar feeling between them made a reappearance  
We remained silent for a few minutes until a pair of very brightly lit headlights of a car came catapulting towards us at a very high speed, as it was dark the lights impaired my vision which caused me to squint and i just assumed it was going to pass us on the otherside of the road as that what it looked like, but realisation dawned on me a few seconds later when i noticed it was coming directly at us on the same side of the road, the lights blinded me as they approached and there was nowhere for us to go.  
"Oh Shit!" I screamed as i grabbed the edges of the car seat and heard the high pitched squeal of the brakes of both cars in an attempt to stop and we swerved the car to avoid the oncoming car, but it was too late, i just saw the hunk of metal coming straight at me from the passengers side and the impact was so forceful it caused the car to flip a couple of times before it landed on back on the concrete surface it's roof all battered and wheels up in the air, it all happened so fast, I was dazed and confused unware of anything around me, i felt the breath leave my body and everything went black.


End file.
